


Heroes of Light and Shadow - The Storyboarding

by LaughingXNaut30



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Comedy, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingXNaut30/pseuds/LaughingXNaut30
Summary: As another war rages across Archanea, one unsuspecting hero stands out among Altea's knights. One whose just heart and dauntless sword hand puts them side-by-side with the Hero-King himself... or so, that's what two teens like to believe.
Kudos: 8





	Heroes of Light and Shadow - The Storyboarding

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that's been floating in my head for awhile, a what-if scenario for Kris being in the original Mystery of the Emblem. With the tenth anniversary coming up I decided now would be a great time to celebrate, and here we are today! As the tags suggest this is heavily satirical, so try not to take it too seriously and enjoy.
> 
> Happy tenth birthday, New Mystery!

_There is not a soul who does not know of Marth, Hero King and savior._

_But there are few who know* that person._

_Marth fought valiantly in battle with many renowned heroes by his side..._

_...as well as him._

"Her."

_...as well as_ _**that person**._

_He was Marth's_

"SHE."

_Ahem... **That person** was Marth's confidant and_

"Oh, come on brother! I thought we decided _that person_ was a girl!"

_Urrrrgh._

The young man narrating the tale put down his draft and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, first things first, will you please let me finish _before_ you butt in Kristine? And second, we never agreed on the hero's gender!"

"Only because you're stubborn, Kristopher!" Kristine replied. She bore a stark resemblance to her brother: strong arms, clear blue eyes, and a deep blue mane tied in a ponytail.

"How so?" Kristopher asked. "The hero is supposed to be Prince Marth's greatest knight and right-hand man. Sounds like the job for a man to me!"

"They're supposed to be his shadow!" Kristine objected. "His contrast! Like him in some ways but different in others! And what better way than to make them a woman?"

Unamused silence.

"Besides! It'd make the romantic subplot a lot better if she was a girl."

"With the prince engaged? Come on Krissy, that'd be a mess," her brother replied. Smirking, he added, "You know he's betrothed to Princess Caeda, after all."

"And how much better would a man be, Kris!?" Krissy shot back, slamming her hands on the table. "There're a lot fewer women in an army. Name one!"

"Too easy," Kris replied confidently before clearing his throat. _"Dame Catria. Quiet, cold yet beautiful, like a winter sunrise. A model pegasus knight who fought with ruthless efficiency!_

zzz...

_"And yet, her heart yearned for one she could never have: zzzzz..._

_"...the Prince of Altea. With no hope of_

_ZZZZZ..._

_..._

_"With NO HOPE OF winning his hand, who could_

_**ZZZZZZZ...** _

_"Will you **cut that out!?"**_

Krissy's head snapped forward. "Oh! U-uh, sorry..."

"Sorry my behind, you did that on purpose!"

"Well, SORRY that unrequited love is such a _dead-in-the-desert horse!_ Gods brother, try to be original!"

Kris threw his arms behind his head and leaned back. "Then who would our heroine court?"

Krissy clasped her hands together and bellowed, "Who else but the charming Sir Gordin?"

Kris rolled his eyes.

"Just look at how he treats his brother! It's so sweet! How could anyone not... am I losing you?"

"You lost me from the start."

"Hmph, fine," she groaned. "Then what about his teacher, the noble Sir Jeorge? "Cold and mysterious on the outside, but longing for compassion on the insi- oh come on, don't give me that look!"

"Really, Krissy?" he asked curtly. "What is it with you and bowmen?" Everyone knows bows are for wimps."

"Says the peerless warrior who's never fought a Dracoknight and has no patience for weapons he can't swing."

"Pfff."

"... And who swoons at the windowsill whenever the little redhead with a ponytail passes by on her hunting trips."

His indifference gave way to wincing.

"Oh, but have you heard the rumors? Apparently she's dating a knight of Al-"

"Alright already, _you made your point!!"_ Kris snapped. "You don't have to drive the arrowtip deeper!"

"My apologies," she replied, unable to hide a smug grin. "But sometimes I need to remind my dear brother we're cut from the same cloth."

"You can say that again," he answered, his cheeks still pink. However, a sly smile quickly formed. "After all, your mind can be just as dirty as mine."

"Oooh no, don't drag me into your ditch!" Krissy protested. "Nothing I could think even comes _close_ to that wretched, perverted hive between your shoulders!"

"Is that so, sister?"

"Uh huh. Need I remind you who wanted to include an overly descript section on a girl's 'lovely' feet? The one that I shot down? Wait a minute, no," Krissy quipped, leaning in face-to-face, "It was _'sexy' feet."_

Kris didn't falter. "Uh uh. Need I remind _you?"_ he retorted, reaching into his pocket.

As the familiar sound of crumpled paper flew through her ears, Krissy's composure melted like snowflakes on a hot chimney. "That- that's not..."

He pulled out a worn, wadded page.

"KRIS THAT IS NOT"

"What, you really think I'd let you throw this work of art into the fire?"

"Kris, I am _warning you!_ Don't you dare-" He unfolded it. _"DON'T!"_

Kris snorted a little as he skimmed it. "Ahem. _And then Marth grabbed Krissy's supple behind and-"_

He narration was cut short by a pillow crashing into his face, hard enough to knock him back into the sofa. As he righted himself he turned to his sister, red as boiled lobster and seething with rage, another pillow in hand.

Without looking he grabbed the one she just threw. "Of course you realize, _this means war."_

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" she hissed, then let out a scream as she charged him.

_(Knock, knock, knock) "Hello!?"_

The two siblings fought viciously, weaving around the furniture while trading blows. Krissy let loose a flurry of quick pillow swings, all made futile by Kris's defensive maneuvers. Eventually she snatched his pillow away, only to be grabbed in return. Their cushion duel quickly descended into a to close-quarters brawl.

_(KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK) "Open up! This is the Altean knights!"_

Kris grappled and pinned his sister. "I have more upper arm strength than you," he taunted.

"Yeah, and I know your _weak spots!"_ Krissy fired back, jabbing him in the side and taking control.

 **(KNOCK, KNOCK)** _"This is your last warning, **open up!!"**_

Kris responded by pinching the corner of her jaw. "We're twins, _two_ can play at that game!" But as he sought to regain ground, a sharp tug on his earlobe undid that.

"Yes, two _can_ play at that game!"

"Oh no, no more of that!" he shouted back, locking hands with hers.

_**(SLAM!)** _

The sudden thundering of their front door being forced open brought their feud to a worried halt. "What was that?"

Krissy hurriedly grabbed their grandfather's prized sword off the mantle and shoved it into his brother's hands. "You're the wannabe knight, you go first!"

"Well, what about you!?" Kris demanded in a hushed voice. "I thought we were a team!"

"I-I'll be right behind you!" she insisted, taking up the fireplace poker.

After shooting her a disapproving look, Kris turned around and crept towards the entrance, his sister behind him. Quietly rounding the corner...

"Gaaaah!"

He jumped back and dropped his the sword as a knight clad in red pointed a blade at him.

The knight seem confused, but his focus did not waver. "Are you the owner of this house? State your name and your kingdom!"

"I, uh... yes, this is my house. I'm Kristopher Meade, citizen of Altea, a-and I live here my twin sister Kristine!"

"I, mmm... apologize for the shock, uh, S-Sir Cain," Krissy added, emerging from the living room. "We, thought you were with Archanea."

"Understandable... however, when I heard the sound of fighting I thought the same of you."

"That was just us!" she assured, flustered. "We, got into an argument, over... um... stuff!"

"Well, please remain inside. Our prince is currently retaking the castle, and I am tasked with securing our lands. We'll be back with the all clear shortly."

"Understood. Thank you sir," Kris sputtered out, trying to force his composure back.

"At ease you two. And please: try to remain calm," Cain replied, sheathing his sword. "I'd rather we not have another misunderstanding." As they nodded back, he walked out and closed the door behind him.

_"Who was that, Cain?"_

_"Just two of our citizens, nothing to worry about."_

_"Whew, that's a relief. I was afraid they took more hostages..."_

_"You and me both, Abel. Now let's be on our way!"_

Amidst the neighs and subsequent galloping of horses the twins stood staring at the door, processing all that just happened.

"Do you think he heard-"

"Don't. Go there." Krissy interrupted, absolutely done with it all. "Let's get back to storyboarding."

"Yeah," Kris sighed. "Hey, uh, sis? Sorry about _that_ earlier."

"If you mean it, go start a fire and throw _that_ in!" she answered.

"Right... say, do you think today would make a good addition to the story?"

"I don't know... but maybe we could use it as inspiration! Like, you know, someone walking in on our hero during..."

_**-FIN-** _


End file.
